walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 4 (TV Series)
On December 21st, 2012, it was confirmed that AMC had renewed The Walking Dead for Season 4.Scott West, ‘Walking Dead’ Showrunner On What We Can Expect From Seasons 3 And 4, Science Ficton.com, (March 22, 2012). According to Glen Mazzara, the prison is going to be involved in the storyline of the fourth season.Kevin Fitzpatrick, The Walking Dead's Glen Mazzara Talks About The Prison, Michonne and Future Comic Characters, "Right now, I do see that prison as a significant storyline for season 3 and season 4." TVOvermind (March 27, 2012). It has been confirmed that the production of this season will start on May 6, 2013 and that the season will consist of 16 episodes. David Morrissey is set to reprise his role as The Governor, despite an initial one-season contract. A new character named Roy Stark is currently in the process of being cast. He will be a series regular. Rice, Lynette. 'The Walking Dead' names new showrunner Entertainment Weekly (February 27, 2013) Cast -Subject to Change- Main Cast *Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes. *Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon. *Danai Gurira as Michonne. *Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes. *Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee. *Lauren Cohan as Maggie Greene. *Chad Coleman as Tyreese. *Sonequa Martin-Green as Sasha. *Emily Kinney as Beth Greene. *David Morrissey as The Governor. Recurring Cast *Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier. *Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene. *Jose Pablo Cantillo as Caesar Martinez. *Melissa Ponzio as Karen. *TBA as Roy Stark. Co-Stars *Travis Love as Shumpert. Uncredited *Adelaide and Eliza Cornwell as Judith Grimes. Trivia *In October 2012, AMC announced a contest on the network’s website that gives a fan the chance to appear on set for season 4, without having officially approved a fourth season yet. This led many fans and news organizations to speculate that there will be a season 4. AMC released this statement in response: “The Walking Dead has not been renewed for a fourth season. There was no inadvertent pick-up of the series...Promotional sweepstakes give-aways which involve prospective future season visits or opportunities are common practice in television. The sweepstakes rules clearly state AMC may award a substitute prize if the future season opportunity is not available.”Scott Stoute, ‘Walking Dead’ Season 4 Confirmed, Screen Rant, (October 2012). *In December 2012, Mike Riley, of Stalwart Films, stated about the city of Senoia, the stage set for Woodbury, that “It hasn’t been announced yet, but we’ll be back here next year for season four.”http://www.times-herald.com/local/20121205-Senoia-WRAP--walking-dead--miscellaneous-MOS *The writing of the fourth season started in February 2013, as stated by Glen Mazzara in an interview with Entertainment Weekly. *Greg Nicotero stated that Season 4 would focus more on character development and less on "the run and gun": "The walkers and the gore and the action and stuff, that’s fun, that’s the popcorn part of it. But if you don’t have characters that people are invested in, you lose your audience."''Bahr, Lindsey. PaleyFest 2013: 10 things we learned from 'The Walking Dead' panel ''Entertainment Weekly (March 2, 2013) *It has been announced that David Morrissey, who portrays The Governor, will return as a series regular for Season 4. Goldberg, Lesley. 'Walking Dead's' David Morrissey Returning as Series Regular in Season 4 The Hollywood Reporter (March 31, 2013) *It has been confirmed that the "war" between Rick and his group and The Govenor will carry on into Season 4. *It is announced that Chad Coleman (Tyreese), Sonequa Martin-Green (Sasha) and Emily Kinney (Beth) were promoted to Series Regulars in Season 4, along with Melissa Ponzio (Karen) set as a recurring guest star. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/walking-dead-season-4-spoilers-tyreese-beth-sasha-432869 **Melissa McBride also tweeted that she was promoted to Series Regular in Season 4.https://twitter.com/mcbridemelissa/status/319623201879638017 *It has been confirmed that a time skip will occur between Seasons 3 and 4 of unknown length References es:Temporada 3 ru:Ходячие мертвецы (сезон 3) Category:Seasons Category:TV Episodes